Cuando Te Conocí
by Countess Erzsebet
Summary: One-shot que Relata las Impresiones de Aslan Frings en su primer encuentro con Jozette Cecille. Ubicado tras la Caída de St. Binah.


**Cuando Te Conocí**

Había recibido el informe de las tropas el día anterior, habían visto a la Princesa Natalia en el campo de batalla. Sencillamente, no lo podía creer. El Reino de Kimlasca la había proclamado muerta y, debido a ello, la guerra se había iniciado. Pese a que la misma había intentado comunicarse con su reino a través del Imperio de Malkuth, evidentemente, el padre la muchacha se negaba a creerlo. Y tras demasiadas disputas entre ambos reinos, el rey Ingobert VI del reino de Kimlasca—Lanvaldear le había declarado la guerra a su emperador Peony IX.

¿Qué estaba haciendo entonces, la Princesa del reino enemigo allí? Aslan Frings no podía evitar preguntárselo.

Preocupado y curioso, durante la noche, el General se alejó del campamento en dirección a la última vez donde la habían visto, confiando en que, de seguir la ruta en la que iba, tarde o temprano, daría con ella.

Efectivamente, frente a sus ojos, estaba ella. Y Luke también se encontraba allí también.

Le pidió a la princesa, amable y cordialmente, que se retirase del campo de batalla y bajase hacia Kaitzur, donde la frontera entre un pais y otro, zona casi considerada neutral.

No obstante, ella se negó a retirarse del campo de batalla, argumentando que venía de allí buscando al Conde Almadine, quien era el que tenía el pode para retirar las tropas del campo de batalla. Frings sonrió y se alegró de que la Princesa, después y pese a todo, seguía buscando la paz entre ambos reinos.

No obstante, Frings le advirtió que no podría hacer nada por ella si sus soldados la atacaban. Podía mandar una orden de advertencia, pero temía a que no se cumpliese. Natalia no dio el brazo a torcer y, resignado, el rubio le prometió que haría lo posible para que no lo hiciesen y, que de todas formas, se anden con cuidado ni que odien a sus soldados por atacarla; ellos sólo eran marionetas como él en aquella guerra a la que ni su Emperador le veía sentido.

Mantuvo su promesa y esperó que sus hombres hicieran lo ordenado. Intentó no concentrarse más en el tema por aquél, así que centró su atención en el campo de batalla y la estrategia que su enemigo estaba desplegando, en orden de descubrirla y prepararse para hacerle frente de manera apropiada.

Había escuchado que el general enemigo se apellidaba Cecille, y hasta la fecha, si bien no había dado con él en batalla, le resultaba bastante inteligente por el plan de ataque que Kimlasca había mantenido hasta el momento. Era hábil y demostraba ser fuerte por lo que sus tácticas planteaban. Aslan lo admiraba de manera militar, le resultaba un enemigo formidable que lo obligaba a sacar todo de sí para no perder a todos sus hombres en los ataques.

El segundo día tras la charla con la princesa Natalia, sus subordinados le informaron que la susodicha ahora viajaba escoltada por un pequeño grupo de soldados enemigos.

Aquello no podía permitirlo, sencillamente. El grupo llamaba la atención por su número y, prácticamente, ella un llamado a que la atacasen por el simple hecho de ir acompañada de soldados del enemigo. Si hubiese estado sola, sus hombres con mayor facilidad hubiesen mirado hacia otro lado, porque podrían alegar que era sólo un grupo de civiles buscando refugio.

Así, esa misma noche, se vio obligado a correr el mismo riesgo de días atrás. Más ahora porque tuvo que sortear a la escolta del grupo de la princesa.

_—¿Quién esta ahí?—_ la voz fuerte y segura de Natalia se hizo oír cerca, advirtiéndole que se encontraba cerca de su rango visual. Avanzó con seguridad y confianza hasta divisar al grupo por completo.

No obstante al hacerlo, vio con claridad a una mujer con el uniforme militar de Kimlasca. El grito de ambos fue sincronizado, al igual cuando desenfundaron las espadas. Era un enemigo y él estaba obligado a atacarla, no importase la situación.

Aslan apretó la mandíbula; aquello era lo que, justamente, había querido evitar esa noche. Él sólo buscaba hablar.

_—¡General Frings! ¡General Jozette! ¡Bajen las armas!— _pidió Natalia con voz autoritaria—_. ¡Ahora!_

Frings abrió los ojos mientras observaba a la mujer. Aquella mujer tan seria, tan firme, tan enojada en aquellos momentos, era el General Cecille? Vaya... Sin duda era bonita.

Y seguramente, debía de ser igual de letal.

Y con decir bonita, se quedaba corto.

_—¿General Cecille? ¿Eres ESE General Cecille?— _acorde a sus pensamientos, su lengua habló. Pudo ver que la mujer se dedicaba a mirarlo con una ceja arqueada pero sin aflojar la postura tensa en la que ella se encontraba.

Aslan volvió a enfundar su espada levantó sus manos para indicarle que no buscaba pelear.

La Princesa Natalia intentó explicarle la situación a ambos generales. Aunque éstos desconfiasen el uno del otro, Frings sólo albergaba buenas intenciones.

Además de lógicas.

La General Cecille, no dejaba de mirarlo con hostilidad y frente a sus palabras y promesas, no hacía más que quitarle crédito. Aún cuando él dio su palabra que se quitaría la vida si algo le pasaba a Natalia.

_—Tu vida no vale la de la princesa_ —escupió ella y Aslan Frings no pudo negárselo: la vida de un noble estaba mucho más arriba que la de un militar.

Afortunadamente, tanto la Princesa Natalia, como el Señor Luke salieron a apoyar sus palabras y, pronto, todo quedó resuelto. Cecille quitaría la escolta y Frings se asegurarían de que sus hombres no atacasen al grupo.

Volviendo al campamento, el Brigadier General no podía dejar de pensar en Cecille. Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, pese a su bondad, era un hombre con los dos pies en la tierra.

Pero no dejaba de resultarle interesante aquella mujer. Era ella, una mujer joven de su edad (y posiblemente con la misma cantidad de logros que él para haber llegado a aquél puesto siendo tan joven), atractiva y sumamente inteligente contra la que había estado peleando estratégicamente, día con día; y no con un hombre entrado en años y de gran experiencia, como Frings había proyectado en su mente al General.

Al menos, la realidad, era más agradable que su imaginación. Una lástima que ambos fuesen generales enemigos y que estuviesen en guerra.

Caso contrario, la hubiese invitado a salir.

* * *

Bueeeno... Aquí está. No me pude resistir. Desde que empecé a jugar de nuevo al ToA, no pude evitar empezar a escribir fics.

La última vez que lo jugué, era una adolescente que a penas entendía del inglés y muuuuuuuchas cosas se me pasaban ;-; Qué tiempos aquellos :')

Es pequeño, es simple, pero bueno... amo esta pareja.


End file.
